a family lost a family found
by zoeythara
Summary: Vaas X OC Natalia finds hints to her past in and old note book that belonged to her mother. The notes kick start the events that lead to her finding her way to Rook island. requested on Deviantart
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it!" I swore as another bullet wised past my head.

'that one almost got me.' I thought shakily.

I increased my speed, running faster through the brush of the island's jungle.

'I haven't been here for more than ten minutes and this has already happened.' I shook my head.

I wanted to turn to see if the men chasing me were as close as they sounded, but didn't in fear that I would trip and fall, meeting what would certainly be my doom. No, I wouldn't let that happen.

I took a sharp turn right hoping to lose them by going further into the cover of the plants. Unfortunately for me, the plants also covered my vision and I didn't see the steep hill I just took a running step down.

I tumbled down through the mud, until reaching the bottom. I growled, sitting back up. Nothing seemed to be broken but definitely bruised.

"Oh fuck you bruises." My head whipped around as I heard the brushes behind me rustle.

'Oh man.' I growled picking myself back up to my feet.

'How did I get myself into this again?'

(Time skip to the past ^^)

"Is there anything else I can do for you miss. Silion?" I turned to the land lord and smiled.

"Oh no, that will be all. Thanks again for letting me look around." The man opened his mouth, wanting to sat more, possible to throw me another sales pitch, but I closed the door before he could.

I sighed.

"Thought I would never get rid of him, now then." I muttered softly, taking a piece of paper out of my pocket. I unfolded it, and scanned over the words once again.

'Come on Natalie think! What else can we find out from this?'

~ (this is the part I'm most worried about. Aka the section I re-wrote a million times and still don't like) /

I felt a pain in my chest reading over the loopy letters of my mother's writing. She used that writing to address my birthday invitations, to send me letters when I was at camp as a child.

Even on that last day she had written me a note in my lunch for school. She did this everyday and because of this I thought nothing of the paper and threw it away with the scraps of my lunch.

I went home that night to find police sirens on my streets. My parents were dead, murdered. I didn't have any relives at the time, and from a mixture of not wanting to be put in a foster home, and wanting to be as far away from the place of my parent's house as possible, I got myself smuggled out of the U.S.A.

I 'moved' to England. I wasn't easy, but I have my ways.

Yesterday I was looking through my parent's old things and found a journal that belonged to my mother. Missing her deeply I read through it and found that on numerous occasions she mentions other children that were older than me. That were my siblings.

This was a shock to say the least at first and I was sure that I had just misunderstood, but I couldn't shake the thought of it.

Growing up I had dazed memories of brothers, but I later convinced myself that I had just imagined them in my two year old mind.

But reading through these old letters, she talks about them quite a lot. She never said where they went, or what happened to them but she does express a lot of concern in her writing. Near the back of the book there's a page with an address on it. I followed it and that's where I am now.

~ (shaddy part over) ;~;

I sighed once again, finding nothing new in the words and shoving it back in my pocket. After looking over the apartment once again and finding nothing of interest I decided to dig deeper, checking the air ducts, under the counters, in the kitchen drawers, anywhere I could think of, still nothing.

I sat down on the couch thinking it was about time to give up,

'how foolish could I be? Looking for secrets in an old flat that I found the address to in my mother's journal from god knows how many years ago.'

The feeling of disappointment set in and I glanced around the room once more. I did a double take as something caught my eye. A floor board in the corner was a little out of place.

Dropping to my knees, I quickly dug my nails under the wood and pried up the board.

'What the hell?' I looked inside. A metal box laid there under the boards. I quickly reached down and pulled it up.

There was no lock, and it opened easily. There was a journal inside. Picking it up, I flipped to a random page near the back.

"Leaving with the privateers soon. Training's been tough but I'm sure it will be worth it. Leaving for Rook in mere hours."

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips as my eyes scanned over the words. Maybe I did still have a family after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"My god this is wonderful." I smiled, greeting the cool ocean breeze as it tossed the locks of hair off my shoulders.

The sounds of sea, birds chirping, water smashing up against the sides of the boat in small waves, passengers chatting amongst themselves all filled my ears.

I had read through the journal a little more. It never really stated anything point blank so I had a hard time finding anything useful at first, but I did manage to find the mention of a port that was practically in the middle of nowhere.

The port was outside of any major towns or cities and anyone that new anything about it kept to themselves making finding it rather difficult, but after about a week I did managed to find it.

After arriving I soon found that it was a questionable establishment to say the least, but something still made me stay. I had a hard time getting anyone to talk to me at first, but with the use of a little money, they were talking soon enough.

I spoke to the captain of one of the ships and bought my way onto his boat. By the next morning I had packed my bags and was sailing off with them.

The boat was a cargo ship of sorts, and not meant for passengers at all. I'm not entirely sure what it is that they're transporting, but to be honest, I don't really care.

I had never really been on a boat before, aside from a few short rides on a lake or river. I had always heard that sailing was horrible and made you sick, but I was really enjoying myself.

I brought my gaze up from the shimmering water to the sky. Shades of pink and red cascaded across the horizon.

Seeing as we had been out for about a day now, there was no longer land in sight from any direction.

"Alright missy, time to head under deck. We've got work to do up here." I turned my head at the voice of the captain.

"Right." I said, a little sad that it was already time to call it quits for the day, but I wasn't going to argue with a man and his shady ship.

I turned and made my way down under the deck. The living conditions were decent enough, but nothing I would want long term.

I kicked off my shoes, not bothering to change my clothes, and lay down on the make shift bed. Closing my eyes, hundreds of thoughts swirled around in my head, and soon enough, found their way into my dreams

(time skip of epicness because I don't feel like writing about the time she spent on the boat it would be really boring and yeah ^^)

I was awoken as the sounds of shouting and movement on the deck above me filled the air of the once silent room.

I was only half awake at the moment and normally wouldn't get up over something like this, but for some reason it seemed important, so I reluctantly forced myself out of bed.

After coming up to the upper deck I took a look around and was surprised to see that we were on land now.

A smile spread across my lips as I excitedly looked around my new surroundings.

Sure, sailing had been fun the first day but after almost a week of it, I was bored out of my mind.

The men were unloading boxes of whatever it was they were transporting (still unknown to me) but I didn't pay them much mind, I needed to find the captain.

I spotted him on the beach talking to a couple of men. He wasn't too far from the ship, so I didn't bother getting off and just made my way over to the side of the boat with the intentions of just yelling over the rail to him.

I didn't want to interrupt his conversation seeing as it was probably about business, and just decided to wait for him to finish.

"Blah blah blah blah it's getting harder to smuggle guns and ammo in for you ya know."

'Guns?' my ears perked up at this and my head snapped around to their direction. The man with him chuckled and said,

"I know, it's getting harder to ship the girls out to their buyers too."

'Guns? Sending girls to their buyers? What the hell were they talking about? And more importantly, what have I gotten myself into?'

"Oh speaking of girls I have one for you. She paid for me to take her here didn't even know where she was going hehe~ and has a nice accent too." The captain turned and gestured for the man to follow him to the ship.

I froze knowing that they were talking about me, and rather than doing the smart thing, I let panic take over and panic made me think it was a good Idea to take a running leap off the side of the boat and into the water. I scrambled up onto land and ran towards the jungle as loudly as humanly possible.

The shouts of the men could be heard behind me as the witnesses of my oh so sneaky and graceful get away chased after me.

(End flashback)

And that's how I got where I am now, at the bottom of a hill, covered in mud and dirt, running thought the jungle of an island that you know what? I don't even want anything to do with anymore.

I continued to run, pushing branches, leaves, anything that obstructed my path aside. I was searching for cover anything that would give me at least a moment where I didn't have to run.

As if on cue, I spotted a shack just up the hill. I let out a sigh and ran as fast as I could up the remainder of the hill. Once I reached the shack I swung the door open and rushed inside, quickly slamming it behind me and leaning against the door to my sanctuary.

Just as I had finally started to relax, I heard the floor boards at my feet creak. My eyes shot open to reveal a shirtless man standing only meters away from me.

I instantly noticed his Mohawk as it was his most distinctive trait. But what really got me was he didn't seem at all fazed by the fact that someone had just run into his house uninvited.

He just stood there eating a banana, with his mouth open might I add. He then pointed the half eaten banana at me and said, in the calmest voice I could possibly imagine,

"Hermana, who the fuck are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there for a minute not sure what to do, after all it's not like I've had a great experience with strangers on this island.

"Uhh I umm..right….uh."

"Spit it out hermana!" I jumped a little as the man yelled but he didn't seem angry.

"I-I-I-I'm being chased by these men, with guns they shot at me." The man cracked a smile and started chuckling. I wrinkled my brow.

'Does he think I'm joking?' I thought. He looked over at the door then back to me.

"Right now? You're fucking being chased right now?" I nodded and the man walked over, pushing me out of the way and opening the door. He leaned out the door frame and yelled,

"She's over here you little fucks! Come and get her!" I jumped forward grabbing the man's arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I hissed panic in my voice as I stared at the man.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" I asked again, he turned to me that smug smile still stretched across his face.

"Why the hell are you smiling? This isn't funny?!" I tried to make the man understand the direness of this situation. He stopped laughing.

"What so you start a game with them and then just think that you can leave all because they have big scary guns? That is fucked up hermana." His tone was a lot more serious now, almost like I'd offended him by running from these men. I knew I needed to get out of here, this place wasn't safe. I also knew that to do that, I had to get passed a psychopath first.

"Uh okay well I guess I should go play that game with them now." I quickly tried to slip past the man out the door but he grabbed my shoulder.

"No you're not le-" I cut him off as I ripped away from his grip and broke into a run. I didn't want to run in the direction I came from seeing as there were probably more of the men from before that way, so I ran down the other side of the hill and through the jungle until I came to a road.

It probably leads to a village. After a moment I decide that a town is probably my best shot to finding a way out of here. Of course I've learned where running to stranger screaming for help gets me, but still it seems like the best option I have.

I walked down the road off to the side so I could hide if I need to. Within a few minutes I had reached the walls of what looked to be a village.

From here I could see two men standing at the entrance holding guns, they looked to be guards. I gulped feeling the nervousness rise up in my chest as I walked closer to the men.

In my mind I gave them the benefit of the doubt,

'They're probably just there to protect the village from all the crazy people out here.' I kept promising myself.

I decided that if I just walked up to them, they might not see me and think I was trying to sneak in and that would probably end in me getting shot. it was probably best if they knew I was coming so I took a deep breath and called out to them.

"Hello!" the men's heads quickly whipped around towards me. They didn't raise their guns so I took that as a good sign.

"Uhhmm I was wondering if I could talk to anyone about hiring a boat? Or at least find a place to stay?"

The men looked at each other, chuckled and moved towards me.

"Oh we have a place for you to stay alright." Their speech was accented with what sounded like Spanish. I took a step back, realizing quickly this was a very, very bad idea.

"Actually I think I'll just be going now." I turned and started to run again but was grabbed by one of the men.

"But you just got here." The man that held me turned and yelled over his shoulder in what I assumed was Spanish then began dragging me inside of the 'village' walls.

"Let me the fuck go you freaks!" I yelled kicking and screaming. The man leaned over my shoulder a bit.

"'Freak'? don't be like that Baby." He practically purred into my ear. More men began to follow us and I was dragged into a room. Once inside the man threw me to the ground. I winced as my head hit the wall. Looking up there were now about ten or so men looming over me.

"Hey, what the fuck is going on in there?!" I recognized the voice and every head in the room turned from me to the door where the 'Mohawk man' from earlier now stood.

He hadn't looked down and seen me yet. There was a pause before any of the spoke.

"A bitch came to the camp, we were just going to show her a good time boss." One of the men finally said, his voice seemed to quiver a bit and I realized that the man I'd meant earlier had power over the others, they called him 'boss' too I noticed.

"And you didn't think you should share?" the man started to answer but the one with the Mohawk looked down at me. His face was blank for a moment before lighting up.

"Oh hey hermana!" his voice was full of a tone you would use when greeting a good friend you haven't seen in a long time.

"How did you know where my camp was?" he laughed and all the men looked from him to me clearly confused.

"Uh, boss?" one of the spoke up. The smile whipped off of the man's face as he turned to face the group of men.

"You fucks think you can play with my toy?!" all of them stood there frozen.

"Get the fuck out!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Get the fuck out!" The man's voice echoed off the walls of the room causing all of its occupants to flinch. Some hurried for the door right away, while others stayed glued firm in their spots, either too proud or too scared to move.

The man who had spoken up before took a step towards the taller man.

"Look we may work for you, but that doesn't give you the right to push us around and tell ME what to do." The man shoved the other as he spoke, clearly pissed off that he was no longer in charge of the situation..

This went on for a few more seconds before the taller man reached down, drew the gun from his side and leveled it with the man's head.

My eyes widened and I open my mouth to speak but before I could form any words a loud bang rang out through the room.

Crimson splattered against the walls, the men, me hitting pretty much everything in the small room.

"Anyone else feel like this is fucking unfair?" all eyes in the room shot from the now lifeless corpse slumping to the ground, and back to the man who shot him.

"So do you fucks need to be told again to get out?" the man Waved his gun around a bit as he spoke. All the men quickly moved to leave, some faster than others.

"Thank you." he called, clearly sarcastic.

He then turned to me and rolled his eyes.

"Can you believe those pussies? They stand up to me then back down, cowering away the minute I paint the walls with their friend's brains." He shook his head.

My heart started hammering in my chest as he walked closer to me.

"Oh fuck and look they got your pretty clothes all dirty hermana." He sighed.

"Come here, let's get you cleaned up."

I wasn't one to fight with a man who just killed another with no remorse, so I quickly stood up and followed him close behind, walking down a road that appeared to lead out of camp. Looking around there were men working on various things, a few stopped to look up at us, some wearing the same looks as the men from before, but we were ignored by most.

I did my best to pay them no mind and keep my eyes focused forward. Soon we were out of the camp walls and walking down towards what I assumed was a stream.

"The water's nice and clean here. I like to come and get washed up sometimes, it's like a little fucking hide out, no?" the man chuckled a little at his own joke, jumping down the rocks to the stream with no problem.

The man's head turned around to face me.

"Hermana, you're taking a long fucking time lets go." He twirled his finger in the air as he said this.

"Yeah well I don't want to fall on my ass!" I moved a little faster, but still rather slow seeing as all the rocks were covered in moss and very slippery.

Once I finally got to the bottom the man tossed me a rag.

"Get cleaned up, you're covered in blood. Looks fucking terrifying." I scowled at my clearly new captor and went to work washing my skin and clothes.

After a few minutes I decided I was as clean as I'm going to get. I stood up and turned to find the man now sitting down on a rock. He motioned for me to come sit next to him, I hesitated before walking over.

"So." He began, turning to face me.

"It's kinda fucking rude, you never told me your name." once again he seemed offended by this, just like he was when I ran from the men with guns.

"Natalia." I said simply. He nodded for a moment before saying,

"I'm Vaas." he kept his gaze on me, waiting for me to speak, probably expecting us to chat like good friends without a care in the world. I heard him huff softly, clearly frustrated that I wasn't playing his little game.

"How did you end up on my island? It was obviously not too long ago seeing as you just waltzed into one of my camps." I sighed, and shifted in my seat for a moment before speaking.

"I hired a boat, the captain tricked me, and I ended up here." I said giving him absolutely no details of my arrival.

"What about you?" I turned to him to see a look of surprise spread across his face.

"How did you get here?"

He slouched forward, cupping his hands in his lap.

"Well that's not really any of your fucking business now is it Natalia?" a chill ran down my spine as he practically growled the words at me in a low tone.

"Now then." He cleared his throat and stood up.

"It's getting kinda late to be out, those Rakyat bastards could attack us." He started to walk away expecting me to follow.

I was completely confused by what caused his mood to do a 108. I'd clearly asked about a touchy subject but that didn't really explain anything.

"Vaas what did I say?" he whipped around to face me.

"You do not fucking talk back to hermana you are a fucking bitch and I am a king! You have no right to fucking talk to me like that. Okay?" I nodded quickly as his rage filled eyes scanned over my face.

"Good, let's just get back to the fucking camp so I can figure out what to do with you."


End file.
